La Sirenita de Copenhague
by Noto Yamato
Summary: "Hace un siglo te dije que lo habías conseguido. Tu éxito había llegado a ser grande y habían puesto una estatua de tu sirenita en el puerto de Copenhague. Esa estatua ya tiene 100 años y es el símbolo de Dinamarca. Ahora, cada vez que piensan en mi piensan en tu sirenita." Hans Christian AndersenxDinamarca


_**Hej. Vuelvo tras mucho tiempo sin subir nada con un pequeño One-shot para conmemorar la inauguración de la famosa estatua de **__Den Lille Havfrue_, basada en el cuento de Hans Christian Andersen llamado "La Sirenita" Este es un fic cuya pareja principal es Hans Christian AndersenxDinamarca y como se puede suponer, se toca el famoso tema de la inmortalidad de los países. Además de incluir una mención de DinamarcaxSirena. (Lo se, es algo random) No se si les gustara, pero lo hice con toda mi buena intención para homenajear esta ocasión.

_**Disfruten~**_

* * *

_Los brillantes zapatos rojos del joven se metían en todos los charcos de las calles empedradas de Copenhague, pero poco le importaba al dueño. Tampoco usaba un paraguas, el haberlo cogido le hubiera retrasado bastante, bastaba su gabardina negra para proteger la preciada mercancía que transportaba pegada a su pecho para que la fina lluvia no lo estropeara. Su respiración era pesada, no había parado de correr desde que salio de la imprenta hasta su destino, una pequeña casa en el centro de la capital danesa. Llamo con fuerza a la puerta de madera y nada mas tener un hueco se metió dentro de la casa._

_-¿Has venido corriendo bajo la lluvia?_

_-Ja~ ¡Pero ha merecido la pena! ¡Mira lo que traje!-saco de su gabardina un pequeño libro con el titulo de "Nuevos cuentos de hadas e historias. Segunda serie. Colección primera" -¡Lo has conseguido Hans!-intento abrazar al escritor pero este le detuvo._

_-Anda, Mathias, ponte ropa limpia y luego lo celebramos como es debido. No quiero que cojas un resfriado-Mathias sonrió y luego asintió._

_-Sabes que no me pasara nada, pero si insistes-soltó una carcajada y tras dejar la gabardina secando subió corriendo al piso de arriba para secarse y cambiarse de ropa, prestada de su amigo, claramente._

_Dinamarca sonreía feliz por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo. Había encontrado a alguien que le comprendía y sabía bien lo que sentía en cada momento. No le hacía falta hablar con Hans, pues él con una mirada sabía leer el corazón de la nación. Una relación así era lo que Dinamarca siempre había deseado_

_-Las cervezas se van a calentar como no bajes ya, Mathias~-Dan se sorprendió por eso y se subió los pantalones-_

_-M-Me falta la c-camisa. ¡Ahora mismo bajo!-se empezó a abotonar rápido la camisa y bajo a trompicones con los calcetines empapados y los zapatos rojos en la mano. Abrió las puertas de la salita con una sonrisa-Ya estoy aquí para celebrar nuestro reciente éxito y que este libro se venda tan bien como los otros~-El escritor sonrió suavemente._

_-Anda, ven y siéntate a mi lado para celebrarlo-No tuvo que repetirlo, el danés se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa, soltando los zapatos para tomar la cerveza con las dos manos-Porr muchos mas exitos~-Mathias sonrió y tomo la cerveza._

_-Hans... Tenia algo que decirte…Jeg…-la voz de la nación se atranco.-Jeg…_

-Jeg elsker dig, Hans…-Dinamarca se mantenía de pie frente a la tumba en silencio. Su rostro estaba rojo y lleno de lágrimas, que no habían parado de caer desde que el danés llego.-Se que llego tarde…Pero más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no?-se limpio las lagrimas con la chaqueta negra que llevaba aunque no funciono mucho.-Debí habertelo dicho… No se si tu me amabas, yo estoy seguro que me amabas, tanto como llegaste a amar a Harald Scharff o a Riborg Voigt. Mia tenía que haber sido la carta que portabas en tu pecho cuando moriste y no de Riborg. Tenía que haberme confesado. Solo soy un cobarde. Un maldito cobarde que no sabe expresar lo que siente. Tú se lo dijiste a Harald, se lo dijiste a todas las personas a las que amaste… Estoy seguro de que yo ocupe un lugar en tu corazón, pero, ¿por qué no lo dijiste? ¿Tal vez te echo atrás que yo era una nación y tu un humano? Hubiera dado igual. Vale que esto hubiera sucedido también pero yo no tendría esta espina clavada en mi corazón y que me desgarra por dentro.-se sorbió la nariz y miro el pequeño librito que traía.-Hoy no vine a lamentarme, hoy vine porque es un día feliz~ Hace un siglo te dije que lo habías conseguido. Tu éxito había llegado a ser grande y habían puesto una estatua de tu sirenita en el puerto de Copenhague. Esa estatua ya tiene 100 años y es el símbolo de Dinamarca. Ahora, cada vez que piensan en mi piensan en tu sirenita. No sabes lo feliz que me siento cuando pienso en ello.-Se quedo en silencio. Un viento estival le revolvió el pelo, como una pequeña caricia, lo que hizo que las lágrimas volvieran a caer por su rostro. Miro de nuevo a la tumba, leyendo su epitafio en silencio antes de dejar el libro delante de la tumba, junto una replica de la estatua hoy centenaria y una lata de cerveza Carlsberg. Algo nervioso beso la tumba y salio de allí camino al puerto donde se celebraba una fiesta en honor a tan ya insigne figura.

* * *

Era pasada la media noche. El eco de la fiesta se había ya extinguido y la playa había quedado vacía. Al lado de la cumpleañera Dinamarca observaba el mar en silencio. Allí en el mar se había celebrado un homenaje donde 100 sirenas nadaban de un lado al otro de la bahía y habían formado juntas un numero 100. Al danés le había parecido bastante bonito, además de que le había hecho ilusión como todos, niños y mayores habían estado allí, aplaudiendo a la estatua. Ahora todo estaba en silencio. El mar lamía la roca donde estaba apoyado, al lado de la estatua. El olor del mar inundaba sus fosas nasales, y eso le gustaba. Cerró los ojos y luego se empezó a quitar la ropa para poder meterse en el agua. Junto a las olas se oían melodías que solo él era participe, melodías que hablaban de lugares lejanos, de países donde solo hay flores allá donde mires. Una vez sin ropa se lanzo desde la roca donde estaba situado. En el cuento era la sirenita quien acudía al encuentro del príncipe. Ahora el príncipe quien iba en busca de su sirenita.

* * *

**_Epitafio de Hans Christian Andersen (2 de Abril de 1805-4 de agosto de 1875)_**

**_Dios creó el alma a su imagen,_**

**_imperecedera, imbatible,_**

**_las semillas eternas, esta vida en la tierra;_**

**_nuestro cuerpo muere, pero el alma vive siempre._**

* * *

_**¿Merece Review?**_


End file.
